


Lost Innocence

by chrissy2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem War, Other, Stresses of being a planetary ruler, just a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy2/pseuds/chrissy2
Summary: Yellow's last conversation with Pink.





	Lost Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I get no money.
> 
> This is not connected to "Macabre Of A Diamond". But it could, I guess. I want to figure out what really happened to Pink first.

Yellow couldn't enjoy a walk along the shore line anymore. Somehow, all the beaches on Homeworld looked just like the one Pink and her spoke on - and a disgusting, pitiful Earth beach, no less.

Pink had spoke of doing it, but Yellow never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever go through with it; to actually go through with it, keeping a silence so profound, Yellow herself honestly did know if she was still alive somewhere out in the cosmos.

That selfish little bitch.

She was so easily discouraged. She gave up too easily. Once something went wrong, she went into a depressive fit, wanting to be shattered or to disappear; wish she had never been created, curse the three of them for bringing her into this 'demanding, privileged existence'.

_"Everything went wrong. And it's all my fault."_

The Earth's star had disappeared over the ocean's horizon and night was descending onto them. One positive thought Yellow did have about the Earth was that the night colors reminded her of Blue.

_"Gem wars are inevitable, Pink. It's a part of being a Diamond."_

_"But wars don't have to happen."_

_"You're still young. Things will improve."_

_"You don't understand, Yellow."_

 

**_If I could begin to be_ **

**_Half of what you think of me_ **

**_I could do about anything_ **

**_I could even learn how to love_ **

 

_"These - Earthlings - they aren't like us. They are not powerful. They can't regenerate like we can. Once they are gone, they're just - gone. I ruined their planet."_

_"There are billions of other planets just like it. Don't hurt yourself over one planet."_

_"There are planets like it, but there are a lot of things that separate them from us. And some of those things are far superior to gem life, I think."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"They're organic. They have to eat and exercise and rest. And just like we need fusion, they need love. We don't necessarily need fusion, but it is still a nice feeling. And with their love, they create more life - naturally. And their lives are so small..."_

 

**_When I see the way you act_ **

**_Wondering when I'm coming back_ **

**_I could do about anything_ **

**_I could even learn to love like you_ **

 

_"Some human children were lost today. I saw one gem grab a baby and bash it's head against a rock until there was red all over. It couldn't fight, Yellow. Now, even with all the technology and knowledge we have, we will never bring them back to their parents."_

_"That's just how it is, Pink. Creatures die in wars."_

Pink scoffs, shaking her head and smiling almost sadly, giving Yellow a couple of incredulous eyes.

 _"Fuck you. You really are a heartless bitch. Sometimes I hate you. I wish I could just shrug it off, like you. But I can't."_ Pink looks down at one of her palms. Ever since the gem war began, all she seemed to do was tremble. And hardly a day went by that her hands weren't covered in blisters.  _"If I could, I would create my gems to have the power to bring the dead back - but I don't know how to do that. I'm not a good creator."_

 

**_I always thought I might be bad_ **

**_Now I'm sure that's true_ **

**_'Cause I think you're so good_ **

**_And I'm nothing like you_ **

 

 

_"It takes time."_

_"I don't want that kind of 'time' anymore."_

_"Pink..."_

_"No one is going to win this war, Yellow. And I can't keep asking you to fix my mistakes or protect me when I'm in trouble. The Earthlings are losing more and more of their life and your subjects are becoming weaker. You have to give Peridots technological enhancers now. I started this. And not only have I ruined the Earth - I have brought disgrace to Homeworld. I can't face White anymore."_

 

**_Look at you go_ **

**_I just adore you_ **

**_I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special_ **

_"Yellow, if I were to be shattered - "_

_" - Don't say that."_

_"If it were to happen, then all of this would end. If that were to happen, you and Blue can do whatever you want with the Earth. I don't want it anymore. That Cluster is still set to grow. It'll take a while for it to form, but you can do what you will with it."_

 

**_If I could begin to do_ **

**_Something that does right by you_ **

**_I would do about anything_ **

**_I would even learn how to love_ **

 

_"Pink, I..."_

_"Don't try to follow me, Yellow. You won't find me. And I won't let you. Don't shame White with a message of defeat. And don't let Blue know a thing. She'll follow me to the ends of the cosmos. I don't want words of encouragement. I don't want a lesson. I just want to be on my own. Just face it, Yellow: I wasn't meant to rule."_

Yellow can hear her own voice cracking:  _"You realize that if you ever were to change your mind on this, there's no going back."_

_"I am aware. Promise me you will take care of Blue. It would be best to not tell her anything."_

 

**_When I see the way you look_ **

**_Shaken by how long it took_ **

**_I could do about anything_ **

**_I could even learn to love like you_ **

 

_"Right. I can't expect you to make such a promise. If White were to hear of a message of defeat, she'd probably react better hearing it from you. And this way, even if we technically lost the gem war, I will be able to go with nobility, and you will keep yours. Well, I guess this is goodbye."_

The heat breaks through Yellow's pride and the tears blur her vision and fall easily to the sand: _"Pink,_ _don't - you will destroy Blue."_

 _"Don't cry, Yellow. It's not like you. I know you're tired of this war too."_ And just like that, Pink turns her back to Yellow.  _"Goodbye."_

 

**_Like you_ **

**_Love me like you_ **

 

Yellow couldn't remember how Pink left her: In a flash of light, or flew away like a bird? The tears were blinding and she could not believe that the little gem she took care of was going away forever.

The more Yellow thought of Pink's lost innocence and how everything went wrong, the more it made her want the Cluster to grow.

Then a part of her thought Pink never coming back was a good thing. She didn't want Pink to see what she did to her subjects.


End file.
